One Halloween in Cardiff
by IantojJackh
Summary: Halloween takes an unexpected turn and the ramifications are not known for years to come. Kid!Ianto Teen!Rhiannon


**Title:** One Halloween in Cardiff  
**Author:** **iantojjackh**  
**Beta:** **badly_knitted**  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ianto and Rhiannon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~700 words  
**Contains:** sibling bickering  
**Warnings:** some foul language  
**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine. They belong to who they belong to. I just play in their sandbox for a while and put them back when I'm done.  
**Prompt:** kid!fic Ianto and Rhiannon trick or treating as kids from the Halloween Fest at **torchwood_fest**  
**Summary:** Halloween takes an unexpected turn and the ramifications are not known for years to come

* * *

**One Halloween in Cardiff**

"But I don't wanna." Seven year old Ianto Jones stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. He puffed out his cheeks and held his breath, refusing to budge.

"I'm not going to miss the party because of you. Now move your tubby ass so we can be done with this," Rhiannon yanked on her brother's arm to get him moving, but he was too heavy to pull. The fourteen year old resented that her parents forced her to take the brat of the century aka Ianto trick or treating. It was either this or three weeks of being grounded.

"Mum said you aren't allowed to go because you were a whore." Ianto repeated the words he heard his parents use during their daily fights. "She said you can't keep your mouth or legs closed."

"You are a fat cow," Rhiannon pushed her brother to the ground. "I hate you. I wish you never were born." She looked down at the blubbering child in his pirate costume that he was bulging out of.

"I never want to see you again," Ianto wiped his eyes. "I can see your knickers from here," he pointed out to her short nurse costume.

"I can arrange that," Rhiannon threw up her hands and started to walk away. Bratty little brothers were the worst creation ever made and she had no qualms about leaving hers alone.

"I hate you. You're ugly. I'm not fat. Mummy says I'm fluffy." Ianto banged his fists on the cold hard ground. To any passersby, he looked like a spoiled child in the middle of a tantrum.

After several minutes, Ianto realized that his sister was not coming back and the road started to empty of people. "Rhi?" The crying child stood up and started to walk aimlessly, unsure which way was home.

Ianto wandered for another ten minutes sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. The child just wanted to go home. "Mummy?" The chunky pirate came to the corner of a rather busy street. He was taught not to cross without an adult or else he would be in trouble. Ianto was faced with the tough decision to cross the road and get in trouble or face the older kids that were quickly advancing on him.

'Cross the road!' He mentally screamed and started to move as quickly as his short legs would allow and did not see the sports car being driven by a blowfish until it was too late. He did not feel the speeding vehicle hitting him or his body flying through the air.

Everything hurt and Ianto never felt so cold or scared in his short life. Blood trickled from a gaping head wound into his eyes. Just before his vision became too clouded as his life slowly slipped away, he saw a large vehicle stop and someone with a long swishy coat run toward him.

To Ianto, the voice sounded distorted. "Hang in there kiddo." Those were the last words he heard before everything went dark.

"It will be okay my little cream puff," Bethan Jones cradled her son in her arms as he started to regain consciousness with a sudden and large gasp for air.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," little Ianto sobbed into his mother's chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father yelling at his crying sister.

"Let's get you home," the mother pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, relieved that Ianto was going to be just fine.

No one knew exactly what happened. Only that Rhiannon saw some strange man in a military coat standing over Ianto and he quickly took off in his car when he saw her.

And no one would know exactly what happened that night until nineteen years later when Ianto woke up in a makeshift morgue in Thames House, with a stunned Jack and Gwen looking at him.

That's when Jack told the story of himself saving some fat kid dressed up as a pirate one Halloween, not knowing he passed on his immortality to the child and definitely not knowing that he would end up stealing his heart one day.


End file.
